Parallel Worlds
by TheWolf32
Summary: Breeze and her daemon Rookie, live in a parallel world where everyone has an animal daemon who walks by their side. One day, Breeze and her daemon came back from their day job and a bright light flashes briefly and then a guy named Terry appeared where the light was but with a big difference; he has no daemon.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first time writing a Golden Compass story so please be nice. The characters belong to me but the Golden Compass/His Dark Materials belong to Phillip Pullman :)_

 _Read and Review and enjoy!_

* * *

 _Beep beep beep beep be-_

I shut the alarm up and went back to sleep. Then not a few seconds later it went off again. I groaned and rolled over.

"Come on, you can't be late for your first day!" Rookie, my raccoon daemon said, to my mind. Daemons speak using telepathy, but only to their people.

"I thought I said, I would choose when and how long the alarm would stay off for." I laid on my back and rubbed my eyes.

"If I let you do that, then we would never get to your job." Rookie walked to the chest of drawers and picked out my clothes for the day.

After a few more moments in bed, I got up and went to the bathroom. My wavy blond hair was a mess and I looked especially pale without some makeup on. I had no-one to impress, it was just nice not to look like a vampire. Also, being the pale-est person in the job of clothes shop assistant wasn't a title I wanted to have.

After having a shower and brushing my teeth, I went back into the bedroom and put on the clothes Rookie had picked out for me. I brushed my hair and looked in the mirror.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Very nice. At least you don't have to wear smart clothes this time."

"Yeah, your right about that. Okay, let's go." I picked up my house keys and went downstairs.

"Aren't you going to have something to eat?" Rookie asked.

"We can have something on the way there." I replied and went out the door. I didn't have a car so we walked to the bus stop, which is a 3 minute walk down the road.

While waiting at the stop, a man with his cat daemon sat down and played his music loudly. I hope his daemon told him to keep it down him but the music didn't get any quieter.

Thankfully, the bus came before I and Rookie became deaf. I paid the fare and took a seat.

"What do you Molly will be doing tonight?" Rookie asked.

"Having a party, usually. I don't know where she gets the money for everything." I replied. I had met Molly while I was in college. She was the opposite of me; while I was quiet and liked my own company, Molly had maybe 100 friends and is very talkative. She also likes to throw parties whenever she can.

The bus stopped at the city centre and we got off and walked the rest of the distance to the clothes shop. On the way there, I brought a sandwich and a soda and ate them before I got there.

We arrived at the shop right on time and the shop manager led me through how to arrange the clothes and how to treat customers and when to go up to them to ask if they needed any help with anything.

I did the arranging clothes and treating customers correctly but despite Rookies prodding, I didn't go up to anyone to ask if they needed help. Call me shy, but it didn't look like anyone needed help with anything.

"Go and ask that man over there." Rookie said for maybe the 10th time today. "You could help him choose a sweater."

"He's fine." I said and folded up clothes that had been put untidily on the top shelf.

Rookie sighed. "Your not going to keep this job long, if you don't interact with people."

"I'm busy. Also if anyone needed help they would come to me. They might find it annoying, if I go up to them."

"It's called customer service." Rookie said, climbing up the clothes shelves and standing on top. "Look those people down there look lost."

I sighed. "Rookie, your standing on clothes which I need to fold up and keep clean."

"Go and ask them."

I sighed. He was not going to stop, unless I talked to someone. "Fine. Get down before the manager sees you." Rookie jumped down and we went to the two girls who were looking around the shop and were trying not to look lost. "Hello, can I help you?"

They turned around and look relieved. "Yeah, we're um looking for a pair of tracksuit trousers that have monkeys on. We came yesterday and they had some, but we didn't have money for them. We can't find them today."

"Have you looked in the trousers section?" I asked. "This is my first day, by the way."

"Yes we have." One of the girls said. The girl whispered something to the other girl, probably saying that they should find a more experienced assistant. "We'll look again, thanks." Then they walked off.

"See, this is why I don't talk to people." I said to Rookie and sighed, walking back to the clothes pile.

"Well at least if anyone was spying on you, they wouldn't tell the manager you weren't helping people."

"No, they will just say I failed in showing two girls where monkey trousers are." I said continued to fold up clothes, then once I had finished I went around the shop and tidied up any clothes I could find.

The day went by uneventful and when we got out, it was getting dark. I walked quickly to the bus stop. I didn't like being out when it was dark. The city of Clifton was the safest places to be after dark, unless you had safety in numbers.

Arriving at the bus stop just as the bus arrived, we got on quickly, I paid the fare and sat down. I yawned. "I don't think I'm going to the party, I need my bed."

"That's a good idea." Rookie agreed.

When the bus stopped off at our stop, we got off and walked the short distance back home.

When we were nearly at the house, I thought I saw a brief flash of blue. I turned around, but nothing was there.

"What is it?" Rookie asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing I thought I saw something." I said, and carried on walking. Then the blue flash appeared again brighter and I turned around. Rookie saw it this time and stared at where it had been. After several seconds, the light flashed again, this time almost blinding, that I had to cover my eyes.

When I opened my eyes again, there was a man in front of me. I stared down at him in disbelief. How on Earth did he get here?

"Breeze?" Rookie asked, sounding unnerved.

"What?"

"Where's his daemon?" After the initial shock, an even bigger shock took over. I looked around him but there was no daemon.

* * *

 _What do you think? I shall update when I get like 1 review :)_

 _Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm happy and really appreciate you all reviewing :D Here is the next cchapter and I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

"How does he not have a daemon?" Rookie asked for fifth time.

I sighed. "I don't know, but let's get him inside before anyone sees him and takes him to a hospital or something."

"We are taking him to our house? What if someone comes around and sees him? We would get into trouble for hiding him then!"

I ignored him and picked up the man under his arms and dragged him the short distance back to our house. Rookie opened the door and I dragged him in and closed the door and heaved him onto the sofa. He was surprisingly not that heavy.

"So what do we do now?" Rookie asked, standing on the back of the sofa. Like me, he couldn't help but be a little curious.

"Dunno. We wait until he wakes up, I suppose." I closed the curtains, then sat on the sofa and rested my head on my hands. "How do you think he lost his daemon?" I asked, wondering.

"Maybe he came from another world, but the portal closed before his daemon could come through." Rookie guessed.

"Shouldn't he be dead then? Why is he still breathing?" Then I had an idea. "What if he came from a different place that had no daemons?"

"That's impossible." Rookie said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, it's not impossible if he's here." I shrugged and sighed. I got up and went into the kitchen and filled a cup up with cold water and went back into the living room.

"What are you doing?"

"Maybe he's one of those guys who just need something cold to wake them up." I replied and poured some of the water onto his face. The man coughed, making us jump a little.

He wiped his face and opened his eyes. "Where am I?"

"Your... In my house." I said. "Where have you come from? We saw you come from a blue portal without your daemon."

The man sat up and stared at the ground for a bit. Me and Rookie exchanged glanced. "It worked..." he said.

"The portal?" I asked.

"Um... Could I have that?" He pointed to the glass of water and I gave it him. He drank the water in one go. "Which planet am I on?"

"...Earth. Are you from a different planet?" I asked, as I guessed that was the only reason he was asking.

The man shook his head. "I was worried the gateway had dropped me somewhere else..." he scratched the back of his head. "Why do you have a raccoon here?"

"Why doesn't he have a daemon?" Rookie asked.

"Why don't you have one? A daemon, I mean? Didn't she come through with you?" I asked. The man looked puzzled, then happy.

"It really worked!" He cheered to himself and me and Rookie exchanged looks again.

"Yeah, I guess it did. The question?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself." The man stood up and held out his hand. I squeezed and shook it. "I'm Terry Gilliam."

"Breeze Evans. This is Rookie." I said. Rookie nodded to him.

"So can you explain where I am?" Terry asked.

"Yes. But first tell us how you got here." I said, sitting on the arm of the chair.

"That is a long story. Surely yours is shorter?" He asked.

"He won't tell us." Rookie said.

"Your in a world where everyone has a daemon. Anyone without a daemon, is like someone without a head. The end. Now your turn." I explained quickly.

Terry chuckled. "Fine, then. In my world, no-one has animals walking by their side. I am part of a group of scientists that have been trying to create a gateway into different places on Earth. We succeeded, then then tried what we thought was impossible; to make a gateway into a parallel Earth. It took 5 years but we made a gateway, but it was unstable and we hadn't tested it yet. I stayed up all night and I managed to get it to work, so that it wouldn't fry me when I stepped through.

I programmed it to send me to an empty location where no one would see me, so I guess it didn't work quite right. When I stepped through, I felt extremely dizzy and there was a lot of noise, electricity buzzing and everything, then I must have fell unconscious and here I am." Terry explained.

"Wow." I said and Rookie nodded. "So... Can you get back? The portal vanished when you came through."

"Oh, right... Well, not exactly. I need a gateway here to bring me back but I'm hoping my co-workers will be figuring it out, right as we speak." Terry said, but he still sounded unsure. "Now let's hear your full story."

"It's like your world, except we have animals that communicate telepathically with us." I said, feeling my story wasn't interested compared to Terrys.

"They talk to you? How do you get a daemon? Do you choose one?" He asked.

"He's interested." Rookie said.

"Well, he would be." I replied. "And no we don't get to choose one. When we are children, they change into different animals depending on our moods and when we start going through puberty and everything, then they start to settle and when kids reach near adulthood, their daemon settles into an animal that reflects their personality and who they are, basically." I explained.

"So what does your daemon represent?" Terry asked. I had noticed he had been writing in his notebook on what I had been talking about.

"Well, raccoons are curious and intelligent. I was that a lot, when I was a kid and I'm still am."

"So... I need to have been born here to get a daemon?" Terry asked. I nodded. "So I can't just adopt a dog or anything?"

"I would be insulted if he didn't know any better." Rookie huffed.

"No. People would know the difference between a dog daemon and a pet dog. Dog daemons don't sniff other dogs... you know." I shrugged. "But daemons are physical manifestations of your soul, so we will just have to find a witch to manifest your soul as an animal... If your planning on staying."

Terry scratched the back of his head. ""Well... You sure do know your stuff... I need to think about it. Do you have a spare room I could sleep in?"

I nodded. "Sure, it's upstairs. Do you want anything to eat, before you sleep?"

Terry shook his head. "That little journey made me feel sick, so it's probably for the best I don't eat anything for a while."

"Okay then, it's this way." I went up the stairs and Rookie pushed open the door to the spare room.

"Thanks." Terry smiled. "Thanks for taking me off the street, too."

"It's no problem." I said and smiled and closed the door, then we went to our own bedroom.

"Do you really think this is a good idea? Letting a stranger sleep in the same house as us?" Rookie asked, getting comfortable on the bed.

"Well, he's obviously not from our world. Why would he murder us in our sleep, if he wanted to get back to his world?" I asked, getting changed into my pyjamas.

"Oh thanks, I needed that image. Now I'll never be able to sleep." Rookie replied.

"Relax Rook, he's just a guy who tired and feels sick. We'll wake up in the morning and you will have worried for nothing." I brushed my hair and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Rookie climbed onto the toilet.

"And people who don't worry about letting strange people they have never met before into their houses, are the one who don't wake up in the morning."

I spat out the toothpaste and rinsed my mouth, then went back into the bedroom. "Fine, worry all you want if it makes you feel better. I'm going to sleep and if he comes in, then you were right to be worried." I said, getting into bed and turning off the lights, once Rookie got into his sleeping position on the bed.

"Well he's not sleeping now. He's probably listening for you to go to sleep and then he will send us to-"

"Rook, go to sleep." I said and closed my eyes.

Rookie huffed. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

 _So what did you think? Is Rookie right to worry? (I would be) and should they trust this guy?_

 _I hope you enjoyed and please leave your thoughts! Maybe 2 reviews for next chapter?_

 _Thanks!_


End file.
